


Looking into the mirror

by Tigi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi





	1. Chapter 1

It never had been easy to look into a mirror, at least not since THAT day. It just seemed to remind him of the pain he had endured and of the way it disfigured him fir life.  
Even trough he wasn't really crippled or somethingh like that it felt like that, when people looked at him.  
Always judging and in their eyes, he would be never enough.  
While he hurt over the same incident after day, his brother walked trough the world like he had to fear nothing.  
Unfair.  
But that Is life, life is unfair.  
He still remembered the day his face got shoved into the flames so awfully good.  
Remebered it, as if it had been yesterday.  
Running his fingers over his scars, Sandor wished he looked diffrent.  
Better.  
Without scars.  
Handsome.  
But he would be never one of this thingh, doomed to be always ugly.  
The only woman he would ever have were whores, unless he became a rapist like his brother.  
But he didn't had any desire to become such a monster like his brother.  
He may look like a monster, but he didn't needed to be one.  
Again it all came back.  
....flash back......

Gregor didn't even looked at his present twice.  
But Sandir did and he wanted it and why not?  
Gregor didn't seemed to want it, si what harm could it possibly do?  
It was one of the worst decisions Sandor ever did.  
Taking the toy he smiled and no one was around to see it, so he took the knight and got some of his other figures and started playing.  
There was no one with him, but he didn't cared much he was accustomed to being alone.  
Even then.  
His happiness was of a short amount of time.  
Soon Gregor bursts in and he didn't said one word.  
,,I am sorry, I thought..."began he to make excuses.  
But still his brother didn't spoke just took him and shoved his face into the flames.  
Sandors screams echoed trough the keep and filled it with dread.  
Never once had he felt such awful pain and he hoped he would never again.  
Kicking and doing what he could tried Sandor to free himself, but he was too weak.  
Much too weak.  
And Gregor was strong.  
It took three mens to get Gregor of him.  
After incident everyone thought he would die.  
But he didn't.  
And his father didn't said a damn thingh just stayed quit as if nothing had happened.  
And Sandor was disfigured for life.

.......flashback end....

Life isn't fair, thought Sandor.  
He knew his father was dying, probably it was his brothers doing.  
Soon it would be dangerous for him here, thre was oy one possibility.  
He had to leave and never come back.  
Sighing he looked in the mirror and an ugly boy looked back.  
Walking quitly Sandir took his goodbye and searched for his sword.  
Because out there no one would want an useless boy, but he could fight and that would make him worth somethingh.  
Taking everything he owed he walked away.  
There was a certain sadness, but most off all he was glad to leave this place.  
After all that was were so much bad things happened and he had no desire to ever come back.  
Never again, he swore himself.

.......

,,What do you want, boy?"asked the guard obviously starring at Sandors scars, not even trying to hide it.

,,I want to serve my lord."replied Sandor without hesitation. And it was the truth, if he wanted to get away from Gregor he would need not to hide but make himself useful somewhere.

,,Lord Tywin?"came the question and still the guard starred at his scars.  
Sandor hated it.

,,Yes."

A while later he actually made it to the fighting yard in the castle, even trough he was far from Tywin himself.  
But he hadn't really expected to see the man himself.  
He was tu ugly and low born for that.  
That day he took up his service and learned to master his sword as good as he could.  
But it gave him almost no statisfication, because when he looked in som9nes eyes he saw fear, hate and disgust.  
But nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned looked at his friend and couldn't believe his eyes. Not long a go Robert had been a strong young man, a fighter. Now he was a fat, drunken fool it seemed to Ned.

,,You haven't changed."remarked Robert when he sat down at the table. Not long ago they had visited Lyannas grave and now the feast began to start.  
Ned could fell the glare of Cersei on him, he was sure she didn't liked him and Tobert dwelling in the past.

,,You neither."replied Ned, even trought it was a lie.

Looking around he could see his men and the kings talking, eating and joking.  
Even trough it wouldn't be for long or they would eat all food Winterfell had.

,,Why have you come?"asked Ned then.

,,Jon died."answered Robert with a certain sadness and Ned felt himself


End file.
